KND Operation: TEEN
by SpadeyQue
Summary: An AU where Numbuh 1 never goes off to join the Galactic Kids Next Door. Numbuh 1 came to the moon base expecting to leave KND. But Numbuh 362 had other plans. Not wanting to lose exceptional operatives to father time, she starts a branch organization called the TND (Teen Next Door), where all operatives who turn 13 will be transferred to continue on their fight against Adults
1. 364's Plan

[KND Moon Base...]

Numbuh 362 paced her office deep into thought. Sector V will soon be here, for Numbuh 1's decommissioning. She never thought the day would come so soon, the day when Nigel finally leaves KND. Of course, she had prepared for this. She could not let her one of her best operatives leave KND, especially not Numbuh 1.

This is why it must be done. There were many who saw her plan as flawed but luckily many others helped support her, seeing things from her point of view. Numbuh 362 could only hope that this will not blow up in her face.

"Numbuh 362!" A girl came running in.

"Numbuh 86, what is it?" She asked turning to face her comrade.

"Sector V hae arrived."

Numbuh 362 nodded, "Make sure to bring them here immediately!"

"Ay, Aye Sir." Numbuh 86 went off to retreive Sector V as Numbuh 362 waited.

She really hoped this was the right thing to do.

"You wanted to see us, sir?" Numbuh 1 asked when they arrived.

"Yes I did." Numbuh 362 said, "I understand that you are being decommissioned today, right?"

"Yes sir." Numbuh 1 said, "Seems I have finally become a teenager."

"Funny how we grow up."

"It is."

"..."

"sir?"

Numbuh 362 sighed, "But it doesn't have to end here, Nigel."

Numbuh 1 raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

Numbuh 362 turned around to look at him, "I mean that there is another way to stay within the KND."

"You mean as a teenage spy?"

"No something different." She said pulling out a small disk, "Something that we never thought of doing before, especially after the Teenagers showed no interest in being our allies, but I think we should try it anyway."

"Don't mean to sound rude, Numbuh 362." Number 1 interrupted, "But I don't quite understand where you are going with this."

"This generation of KND has brought many quality Operatives. Those who show exceptional skills in like a kagilion years!" She explained opening the file within the disk, showing series of information "We cannot afford to lose them, not like how we had to let go Numbuh 5."

"She was one of the best." Numbuh 1 thought, thinking of the day when Abigail was decommissioned. It was a sad time for the team, but no teenager could be a KND Operative.

He glanced at the contents that appeared on the screen. Teens Next Door, how original.

"That's why I will start a new organization. One where we still acknowledge out time as kids and fight against Adult tyranny as teenagers."

"You can't be serious!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed, "We fight against teenagers, and isn't that the point of us being decommissioned so that they can not gather our important top secret information?"

Numbuh 362 sighed, "Tell me Nigel. Do you want to be decommissioned?"

Numbuh 1 paused before replying with a sad, "No."

"Then give it a chance." She said, "And if anything goes wrong, then I'll decommission the teenagers immediately."

Numbuh 1 nodded, "I just hope you know what you are doing, Rachel."

Numbuh 362 sighed, "I do too Nigel. I do too."


	2. Operation: Teen Next Door

The moon base auditorium was filled with Kids Next Door Operatives. Numbuh 362 almost didn't want to go out on that stage, but this was her idea and she is the Supreme Leader after all. It only made sense that she would be the one to make big announcement.

Taking a deep breathe Numbuh 362 walked out on to the stage, stern with each step. Reaching the podium she took a big breathe, "Kids Next Door Rules!"

The crowd of children erupted into cheers before she quiet them down, "I, Your Supreme Leader Numbuh 362, have brought all of the KND Operatives here for an important announcement."

The children began to whisper amongst themselves wondering what it could possibly be. Numbuh 362 took a deep breath; time to get it over with, "Recently we have had many great KND Operatives with exceptional skills. Many of these Operatives are growing older, soon to be teenagers!"

The crowd booed at the thought of becoming teenagers. In the back one kid shouted, "Kids Rule, Teenagers suck!"

"Alright everyone calm down." Numbuh 362 ordered, 'I believe that I have a solution for keeping these operatives in the KND."

The crowd grew quiet again. How could she possibly do that? Unless there was a way to stay a kid forever, they couldn't stay in the KND.

"I have decided to start a new branch of Operatives. One who will continue on fighting adult tyranny even after their 13th birthday." Numbuh 362 announced, "They will be called the TND. Teens Next Door!"

The crowd of kids were silent, completely in shock. They couldn't believe what they have just heard. Soon there was an uproar of shouting, "We can't fight with teenagers! They're our enemy!"

"It wouldn't be KND with teenagers!"

"That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard!"

"QUIIIIIEEEEEET!" Numbuh 86's voice boomed through the auditorium, immediately quieting the other kids. Her face was red from anger and frustration. Numbuh 362 merely sighed and turned back to the crowd, "Thank you. Numbuh 86"

86 merely huffed and 362 continued, "I know it will be a big change but we can't afford to keep letting out best operatives go. Also they won't be with the KND exactly. They will be part of their own branch, but we won't let in any other teenagers than those who are in the KND and just turned 13."

A few gave slow nods, understanding, while bunch of others remained stubborn to their point. They didn't really have a say in it so it wouldn't matter if they disagree. "tomorrow I will announce the first sector of the TND division. Everyone make sure to be watching. That is all."

As Numbuh 362 walked off the stage she could hear the other operatives burst into conversation. Each expressing their own opinions of the current plans, "That went a lot better than expected." Nigel Uno said apparently watching the scene from afar. He didn't want to be seen just yet, at least not until tomorrow. Numbuh 362 shrugged, "We will have to see how it goes from here."

Nigel nodded and got up to walk away. Truthfully he would also not agree with Numbuh 362's decision, but he was so close to being decommissioned, something he would have dreaded. With this plan he can still fight alongside the KND even if it was indirect.

He really didn't want to leave the KND. Within the organization lies many memories and friendships that he couldn't bare to lose. One could say he was letting his selfish desires make the decisions. Despite his age, Nigel was still a child on the inside and children were known for being selfish.

He gave a heavy sigh, he shouldn't worry about that now. Tomorrow he was meeting his new team and he had to be ready to lead like always. This time it will just be a little different...


End file.
